Você , sempre foi você!
by Isa Clearwater
Summary: Blackwater.
1. 1 Reunião desastrosa

_Por Leah_

-Seth, não eu não vou a reunião!Sabe há quanto dias eu não durmo? Eles que marquem essa porcaria pra outro dia, eu preciso dormir.

Porque Seth insistia em me aborrecer . Eu estava me preparando para dormir e meu 'querido irmão' aparece me dizendo que o conselho quer uma reunião, dane-se o conselho, quase morri durante esses dias, e o minimo que eles poderiam fazer é me deixar dormir.

Bati a porta na cara do meu irmão, ouvi ele se distanciar e correr . Então eu provavelmente faria rondas nortunas como castigo, mas eu realmente necessito dormir . Jake ficaria puto comigo.

Subi para meu quarto, apagando as luzes, tomei uma banho rápido, pois o sonho estava grande, terminei coloquei meu pijama, uma camisola da barbie, na verdade agora era uma camiseta a tinha ganhado do meu falecido pai, e me sentia muito bem quando dormia com ela.

Deitei em minha cama, acabei por deixar tudo aberto. Seth não demoraria tanto a chegar.

* * *

_Por Jacob._

Seth acaba de chegar, sozinho para variar, Leah não viria, pois havia ficado para vou ter que me virar sozinho, não posso tirar a razão dela, há dias não dormimos direito, não sei como Seth ainda está de pé.Tudo isso por causa da visitinha do Volturi.

-Otimo alfa Jacob, não consegue fazer nem o basico.

Para variar Sam não perde a oportunidade de mostrar ao conselho minhas 'falhas'.Eu realmente não o entendo, antes era todo aquele papo de preparação pra ser alfa, agora que me sinto relativamente pronto, ele não quer.

-Tão bom quanto você que não consegue segurar seu lobos, Uley.

Cruzei os braços bufando, não era para isso acontecer, eu deveria estar com Nessie, ou até mesmo fazendo as rondas com Leah .Mas não em uma discussão patética .E para melhorar a situação, a mãe do Sam, senhora bruxa Uley, por Deus como alguem é tão insuportavel? Ela não consegue calar a boca um segundo, e é claro sempre defendo o seu filho, do malvado Jacob Black, ninguem merece.

O que deixava essa reunião pior era o fato de o Velho Quil nos propor uma votação para saber quem será onovo alfa. Minha vida nesse momento não poderia ser pior.

-Eu vou busca-la. Não dá pra ficar aqui por mais nenhum segundo.

Peguei as chaves do carro e me emcaminhei a casa dos Cleawater, estava cansado demais para correr, e aposto que Leah não queria ir correndo. Estacionei, muito mal, o carro. Tudo apagado Leah provavelmente já esta dormindo, ou seja, quando acordasse estaria de mau-humor .Minha noite não poderia ficar melhor. Agora era torcer para tudo estar trancado. Subi os dois pequenos degraus, que dava na varanda, definitivamente ela estava dormindo, eu escutava perfeitamente sua respiração calma. A porta estava aberta. Muito inteligente Cleawater, deixar a porta aberta durante a noite.

Passei pela sala, tudo perfeitamente arrumado, subi as escadas e me encotrei em um corredor, havia quatro portas, no entanto duas opções duvido que a porta dela teria a Megan Fox e nem seria uma porta de plastico. O mais facil seria ir pelo cheiro, mas parece que Leah zanza bastante pela casa, pelo barulho seria a ultima porta. Caminhei até a ultima porta, e abri lentamente a porta colocando a cabeça, meu Deus, alem de dormir com a casa aberta, ela tinha o costume de dormir de camiseta, só de camseta e sem lençois.

Leah não era feia , muito pelo contrario, diziam que ela era a garota mais bonita de La Push, uns bricavam e iam alem, Forks. E vendo a dormir com a luz da lua em sua direção, aumentava ainda mais sua beleza. Que ela não me pegue pensando nisso depois.

Por incrivel que pareça seu quarto era bem feminino e delicado, três paredes brancas e uma vermelha, os bichinhos enfileirados na prateleira, logo apos os livros, a cama com as colchas brancas e flores em uma cor uma quarto de uma garota comum, simples e delicada.

Olhando bem Leah, assim dormindo, é como se eu pudesse ver a outra Leah, a de verdade, antes de toda esse caos que se instalou em sua garota bonita e atraente, bem meus Deus, estou louco, chega é só acorda-la e ir .

-Leah, Leah, acorda, favor.

Ela se revirou na cama virando de costas pra mim, me dando uma visão mais completa de seu corpo. E murmurou algo que não consegui entender.

-Leah, pelo amor de Deus anda logo.

-O que é Jacob, já é de manhã? To atrasada pra alguma coisa? - perguntou ainda sonolenta

-Não e sim. - Ri internamente.

Ela definitavemente acordou e me olhou assustada puxando os leçois sobre em volta certificando que não tinha mais ninguem, provavelmente querendo ver se não tinha nenhuma testumunha pro meu assasinato.

-O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto? - sibilou.

-Vim te buscar pra reunião.

-Jacob, eu já disse que não cansada e quero dormir.-Ela falava alto e bufava.

-Sabe Leah, eu tambem não queria estar aqui te acordando e muito menos tendo que levar pra aquela maldita reunião.

Demorou um tempo pra ela me olhar furiosamente, se levantar e ir ao do céu a visão era ainda melhor com ela de pé e caminhando, nunca vi coxas tão...tão delciosas.

-Sei muito bem onde você queria estar, seu babaca! - disse antes de fechar a porta.

Ela ainda não se dava bem com a ideia de confraternizar com vampiros, e ainda mais agora com a Nessie. O simples fato da menção dos nomes deles fazia Leah ficar antes que eu considerava como raiva e ira , agora encaro simples birra. Leah havia mudado muito desde o meu conflito com Sam, estavamos mais chegados, mais agora entendia toda essa sua 'raiva'.

Leah tinha sdo traída pela prima e pelo namorado, até ai qualquer garota teria pirado, mas então vem a magia, a transformando em um lobo gigante e ainda a morte do pai. Bom aqui provavelmente a maioria das garotas teria feito muito piro que ela.

Aluns minutos depois, Leah sai do banheiro até o carro.

-E então sobre o que é a reunião? - disse se encolhendo no banco.

-Jacob x Sam, qual o proximo alfa da matilha, não perca os proximos capítulo.

-Hm, e você está nervoso ? - Disse rindo.

-Acho que não, seilá, não caiu a ficha de tudo o que aconteceu.

-Pra mim tambem não. - ela ficou calada durante alguns segundos.- Eu tenho quase certeza que você será o Novo alfa, mas o Sam será o beta.

-Pelo maor de Deus, nem de bricadeira diz isso, e alias eu já tenho uma pessoa perfeita.

-Serio e quem é essa pessoa, totalmente, sem sorte ?- perguntou sorria muito mais agora.

-Eu não sei se você conhece, dizem as linguas por aí que ela é a garota mais bonita de La Push.

-Ahan, sei sei. - A risada dela era doce, tenho pra mim que era assim antes de tudo acontecer.

Parei o carro e desci, Leah continuou dentro do carro, e colocou sua mascara de diva de gelo. Corri do outro lado e abri a porta pra ela, todos nos olhavam, Leah desceu cautelosa e sorrateira.

-Hey, relaxa, logo logo, você vai pra , eu confio em você.

Ela sorriu e eu a puxei pelo ombro, sentamos ao lado do Seth, em frente a casa do Velho Quil, rindo.

-Pronto, já que a dorminhoca Cleawater chegou , podemos continuar a festinha, certo ?

Sam nos olhou intrigado, cruzou os braços e acabou bufando, Quil e Embry, como sempre se cutucando e rindo , os demais estavam concetrados demais em Leah.

Após alguns minuto falando, meu pai iniciou a votação, que se seguiu pelo modo com estavmos pai com um sorriso maroto deu o seu voto.

- Meu filho. Sue querida...

- Acho que não é surpresa pra ninguem...

- Jake. Quil ?

- Jacob. Brandy ?

- Jacob. Seth ?

-Sam, desculpa cara, mas é o Jake!Mana?

-Hellow, é obvio que é o Black. Jared ?

-Sam.-Leah bufou.-Paul ?

-Ah Paul, a Rachel pode ficar feliz ou não!- disse Leah antes do voto de Paul.

-Meu voto é nulo!- Disse bufando.

-Otimo, Jacob espero que tenha muita resposabilidade...Porém o mais correto a fazer é deixar Sam com beta, pois sua experiencia será muito valida.- O Velho Quil devia estar louco.

Leah automaticamente se encolheu nos meu braços, Seth girou e parou ao lado de Leah, me estava perplexo.

-Sinto muito, mas isso não será possivel, já que eu tenho alguem para o cargo.-Disse em voz levantei e caminhei até o conselho.

-Filho, eu sinto em concordar com o Velho, mas Sam é mais experiente que Leah, e você sabe que eu a tenho como uma das minhas filhas.

-Não, pai.E essa é minha resposta final.Não confio mais nele.

A mãe de Sam que até a gora estava calada, se pronunciou.

-Otimo alfa ele vai ser, desafiando o conselho e o proprio pai, que tipinho.

-Faça me o favor de ficar quieta, ex-sogrinha.-Leah tinha se recomposto.

-Olha como fala, Cleawater.- Sam parecia furioso.

-Cleawater? Com assim Sam até umas semana atras eu era a sua eterna Le-lee.- sarcamo era algo natural em Leah.

Todos estavam pasmos.

-Controle sua cadela, Jacob. - A senhora Uley não era nada educada.

Tia Sue se recuperando do choque inicial, fez com que sua mão batesse na cara da senhora Uley, Sam descontrolado se transformou, logo em seguida partiu para cima de Leah, que não estava transformada e a jogou longe , no calor do momento e já devidamente transformado pulei em Sam e o joguei na arvores. Vi Jared avançar em Leah que facilmente se deviou ainda na forma humana, mas Paul atacou novemente e antes que eu o impedisse, Leah se tranformou no ar e os dois rodaram pela praia.A luta foi feia, Seth não conseguia separa-los e Sam ainda estava me atacando. Leah estava machucada, mas pegou Paul pela garganta cravando os dentes, fazendo com que ele gemesse de dor, Seth consegui segurar Jared. Leah apertou os dentes.

"Leah não faça isso, solte-o" gritei com ela.

Ela o soltou, desmaiado, e correu pulou por cima de mim atacando Sam, o pegou pelo pescoço, ela era mais rapida, mas ele maior que ela, mas não era tão inteligente. Sam ia correr o segurei pelo rabo, e Leah mais uma vez cravou os dentes na garganta , soltou e depois pegou pelas patas jogando o nas arvores. Sam correu pela floresta.

Depois de todos calmos e bem vestidos, um sermão daqueles.

-Vocês mesmos viram...Não posso confiar nele.

-Jake...- Leah mancou até mim.

-Não Leah. Vocês querem mais alguma prova de que ela é o melhor pra mim, pro mesmo jeito que eu arricaria minha vida, quantas vezes fosse preciso, por faria o mesmo por se ainda querem Sam como beta, podem me esquecer como alfa.

Virei de costas, pegando Leah no colo.

-Vamos Leah, vou te levar em casa.

Apontei para Senhora Uley.

-Diz pro seu filhinho, que depois continuamos nossa conversa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por Jacob**

Deixei a Leah em casa, sob protesto , porque eu queria leva-la ao , mas ela não queria disse que se amanha se sentisse mal iria fazer uma visitinha.

Quando cheguei em casa, meu pai já havia chegado , eu não estava com cabaçe para conversar , a única coisa que eu queria era a cabeça do Sam em um prato bem é que ele consegue destruir a vida de uma pessoa desse jeito, mas isso não vai ficar assim a amanha assim que eu acordar eu vou la falar com ele.

-Esta tudo bem, filho? - ele deve estar se referindo a Leah.

-Vai ficar, vai ficar! – Já subindo as escadas ouvi meu pai profanar alguns lamurios, eu estav cansado, não ia ficar ali conversando, por isso tomei um banho e me o meu plano era dormir , esqueçe._Ela._ Era aúnica coisa que eu consegui pensar no , povoava meus pensamentos, como é que ela esta?Será que esta dormindo, eu poderia fazer uma visitinha, mas Seth provavelmete iria me socar se eu pulasse a !

**Por Leah **

Logo depois que Jacob me deixou em casa , fui para o banho, naõ tinha muito o que fazer, era só esperar e amanha eu estava curada, Jacob estava furioso , concerteza amanha eu teria que ir na casa de Sam para segurar Jacob , modestia parte -depois do imprint- eu controlo Jacob nos ultimos tempos ele tem sido um bom amigo, apesar de adorar as sanguessugas boas.

Mamae e Seth chegaram logo após meu banho, e mamãe disse que era hora de eu ir dormir para me recuperar Seth dizer que amanha passaria o dia com Jacob para fazer uma certa agora eu teria que segurar ele tambem, merda!

Me deitei, mas não consegui dormir , meus pensamentos era pertubadores, eu só consegui pensar nos braços_ dele_.

**Por Jacob**

Senti alguem me chamar , me chamar não gritar meu o Seth, ele estava ancioso queria muito conversar com Sam sobre o ataque de ontem .

-Desculpa o horario, mas eu tive acordar antes da Leah você sabe né ?!Ela nos mataria se soubesse.

Quando ele disse isso foi quando eu olhei no relogio , eram 7:30 da manhã, e a Leah concerteza já estava acordada devia estar com preguiça, para não brigar com Seth por sair tão cedo.

Tomamos café, e coloquei uma roupa, uma calça para falar a verdade e fomos para casa do estava pronto pra dizer poucas e boas , ninguem mexeu com a MINHA de quando ela é minha mesmo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Por Jacob**

"_Eu tinha certeza, eu não iria deixar eu falar umas poucas e boas ao Sam!"_

Quando eu e Seth chegamos á casa do Sam , Emily e Leah estavam sentadas, na escada da se assustou no começo , ela olhava pra mim e depois pra Leah como se esperando que nos dissemos Seth não agüentou o silencio e falou primeiro

-O que você ta fazendo aqui Leah ? – Ele até parecia eu falando, com os braços cruzados no peito e o cenho franzido .

Eu tive vontade de rir, mas me segurei, já a Lee soltou uma gargalhada gotosa ao ver Seth agir daquela se levantou e caminhou até nós , passou a mão nos cabelos dele rindo.

-Se acalme mini-Jake – Ele fechou a cara ainda mais e fez bico , ela ainda ria – Mamãe pediu pra mim trazer algumas coisas pra Emily, e vocês ?- Ela já não estava rindo quando acabou de falar e olho diretamente nos meus desviei deles como o diabo foge da cruz, aqueles olhos me perturbaram a noite toda.

-Viemos falar com Sam- Falou Seth ainda ainda olhava pra mim, eu fiquei fitando Emily, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas como que esperando uma resposta minha.Não respondi seu chamado mudo.

"_Mas porque diabos essas sensações pelo simples chamado dela?Porque eu fiquei tão irritado ontem, ela sabe se defender talvez até melhor do que eu ,porque tudo isso agora?"_

- Jacob? – Ela me chamou esperando resposta .Eu reuni toda coragem pra responder ela .

-Você não ouviu o que seu irmão disse ? – Respondi abaixou os olhos e encarou o chão ,e naquele momento eu me arrependi de ter falado virou de costas pra nós e começou a andar em direção a casa.

-Leah ? – Eu chamei, mas ela continuou andando. –Lee ?

Ela parou para que eu caminhei até ela , a puxei de encontro a que me perturbaram a noite toda, estavam tristes sem brilho.

-Lee você ta bem ?- minha voz era um sussurro.

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça que sim e voltou a caminhar em direção a se sentou

-Ele não esta aqui, Jacob!Ele sumiu desde ontem não é Emily ?

Emily confirmou com a cabeça, e eu pude ver lagrimas caírem no chão.

"_Ele sumiu ?Ele bate nela e some e depois no dia seguinte ela vem fazer uma 'vistinha'."_

Seth me olhou se canto, o cheiro dele estava perto ou seja ele estava se levantou rapidamente e me olhou com desespero depois olhou Emily.

-Emily entra!- A voz dela era autoritária, Emily a olhou procurando respostas e Sam apareceu a minha esquerda.

Meu corpo reagiu involuntariamente á ele, eu estava tremendo e nem me dei Emily correr de encontro a Sam, Leah a segurou pelo pulso bruscamente.

-ENTRA!AGORA! – sua voz era ameaçadora, Emily obedeceu com medo, Sam estava com o cenho fechado .E começou a avançar em direção a Leah que estava de costas olhando Emily entrar.

"_Você não vai tocá-la novamente"_

-Você, Sam tem assuntos pendentes comigo?Se Lembra?

-Jacob, para!Vamos pra casa, se Seth entrar em problemas, você vai se ver comigo esta ouvindo?JACOB! – Leah agitava os braços foi até ela e a puxou pra ela se soltou e veio marchando até nos,mas Seth foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo os braços puxando-os para trás .

-O que Jacob?

-Vim te avisar, se encostar novamente NELA ,ou em Seth eu não vou medir esforços pra que você viste um Hospital!

Ele riu debochadamente.

-Leah você deve ter melhorado muito na cama, pra deixar ele tão caidinho assim, não?Mas será que ele é tão bom quanto eu ?Você realmente é uma...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar porque eu avancei em cima dele o jogando contra o tronco da arvore. No segundo seguinte ele era um lobo, e eu avancei de novo, ele desviou e mordeu minha pata esquerda, e me lançou a uma levantei pronto para morder ele até meu maxilar Paul a esquerda e Jared a direita se preparando para me atacar, no segundo seguinte,vi Leah pulando em Paul e Seth em Jared.

Me lancei contra Sam procurando seu pescoço, mas eu estava me preocupando demais com Seth e Leah, que já tinha mobilizado Paul e que Leah estava sangrado, mas quando fui contra Sam novamente ele me jogou no chão, e cabei caindo em cima da minha pata esquerda que acabou quebrando, no segundo seguinte vi Sam avançando, eu simplesmente fechei meus olhos esperando o ataque, que não meus olhos e vi o corpo de Leah desacordado sobre o meu, ela voltou a forma humana tamanha a força do ataque.

-Seth vai chamar o Dr. rápido!- Jared já humano gritava para Seth, esse que saiu no mesmo segundo.

Senti meu corpo voltar, e Leah ainda estava desacordada.

-Leah?Me respondi!Leah por favor!

Sam ainda bufava do outro lado com Paul a sua frente, Sam parecia possuído, e Paul tentava acalmá-lo.

-LEAH!Meu Deus,Sam o que você fez, meu Deus Leah!- Emily gritava, nesse momento Sam percebeu o que tinha feito e saiu correndo,Emily chorava descontrolada, Jared andava de um lado ao outro e eu abraçado ao corpo dela ainda desacordado.

Alguns segundos depois todos os Cullen estavam lá.Eu ainda segurava ela nos meus braços

-Faça alguma coisa qualquer coisa, mas faça ela falar, faça elar andar, me bater ,xingar qualquer coisa,Carlisle! – meus olhos ardiam, Jared me trouxe um shorts qualquer.

Esme, Alice levaram Emily para dentro. Paul e Jared saíram a procuram de Sam, Carlisle tinha levado junto com Emmet e Rosalie Leah para um quarto para medicá-la e curá fiquei sentado no mesmo lugar,agora de shorts, Rosalie me olhava de forma curiosa ao lado dela Renesmee , Edward e Bella estavam bem a minha frente falando coisas da qual eu não entedia,na verdade eu não queria entender, eu só queria que aqueles olhos se abrissem de novo para em perturbar mais uma vezes

XXX

Meninas muito obg pelas reviews e me perdoem a demora, mas eu precisa por algumas coisa no lugar.

Espero que tenham gostado!E não se esqueçam comentem !


	4. Chapter 4

**Por Jacob**

Esme limpou as minhas feridas e colocou algumas faixas, mas em duas horas tudo sumiria. Carlisle levou Leah para casa dos Clearwater, ele disse que ela acordaria em poucas horas, mas eu queria que ela acordasse agora, faz umas cinco ou seis horas que eu e os outros estávamos esperando ela teve a cara de pau de vir aqui e nesse exato momento ele esta lá no quarto dela junto com Sue e Charlie esperando ela se recuperar, e eu aqui na entrada da casa, sentado rezando pra que ela acorde e por ela mesma quebre o Sam em dois, juro que se não estivesse tão preocupado com ela eu quebraria todos os ossos dele!Todos estavam lá dentro da sala, que não era tão grande, mas cabia ouvia todos falando, os lobos, porque os Cullen eram educados demais, estavam todos calados uma vez ou outra ouvia-se um comentário da Bells ou da Rose, mas nada alem disso,ao contrario dos lobos que falavam sem parar, uns culpavam Leah por não ter pedido ajuda, outros condenavam Sam, e outros ainda ME condenavam, aquela casa estava um caos.

-Jacob - Edward sussurrou - Ela quer você la dentro !

De começo eu não entendi nada, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em como quebrar a cara do Sam, mas ai eu entendi , ele **lia** mentes, mas ela estava desacorda ate agora!

-Mas como...ela esta...não esta? – eu estava confuso.

-Ela só vai abrir os olhos quando você entrar naquele quarto, Jacob, dá pra ir Sue não esta mais aguentando, eu não estou agüentando a mente de todos esta um caos.

Deixei ele falando sozinho, e corri para o quarto de Leah, todos na sala param de falar quando me viram passar, virei em direção as escadas e subi pulando os degraus , o quarto dela era o ultimo no corredor, meu coração disparou e eu diminui o passo, eu já estava de frente pra porta .

Eu podia ouvir Sue chorando, e Sam murmurando algo, quando entrei tive vontade rir da cena , a cama de Leah ficava ao lado da janela do outro lado do quarto de frente pra porta, ao lado da porta tinha uma poltrona creme onde Sue estava sentada e Charlie ali logo atrás dela de pé.Sam estava debruçado sobre Leah, murmurando pedindo perdão ,quando Sam em viu a primeira coisa que vi em seus olhos foi raiva, que logo depois mudou para indignação, ele então se afastou dela e eu adentrei ao quarto indo em direção a cama, olhei para Leah achando graça da pirraça dela, me sentei ao seu lado e passei a mão em seu cabelo , ela se mexeu um pouco na cama, Sue levantou espantada e alegre, como que me incentivando a continuar , me acomodei mais um pouco na cama e Sam reclamou baixinho.

Ela então escorregou a mão para meu peito e se acomodou ali, eu queria rir, ela sabia jogar como ninguém, eu estava sendo usado sabia disso, mas eu não me continue a acariciar seus cabelos, mas ela não se mexeu abaixei até seu ouvido

-Vamos, Lee acorda , vamos eu sei que você detesta ficar presa na cama, por favor! - era um sussurro, mas sabia que todos estavam se mexeu mais continuou a 'dormir'- Anda Lee, na me faça te fazer levantar- sorri travesso – anda, eu já estou com saudade de ser chamado de pirralho, mas não conta pra ninguém!Por favor!

Cada vez mais ela se mexia, e eu continuava a falar com puxei seu queixo , para perto do meu rosto.E continue a falar mais um pouco, passei a mão em seu cabelo.E ela sussurro meu nome.

-Jake?

-Lee, só mais um pouco vamos acorde!- minha voz saiu animada parecia que ia morrer de tanta felicidade por ver a filha acordar abriu os olhos , seu rosto tão perto do meu, e aqueles sorriu pra mim e eu sorri de volta.

-Pensei que teria que usar uma das minha táticas infalíveis de acordar lobas machucadas!- falei em tom de riu com estava abraçada ao Charlie que sorria feito bobo, Sam pareceu aliviado por Leah acordar.

-Vai ter outras chances pra você usar seus métodos, Jacob!- ria ela.

-Não nem pensar!É só você dormir por umas horinhas, e essa casa vira um caos!Chega de dormir!- falei em tom de repreensão.- Bom depois conversamos tem muita gente querendo falar e ver você!

Fiz a menção de levantar, mas ela me segurou, me fazendo olhar de novo naqueles olhos.

-Você vai voltar!- ela com a cabeça.-Otimo! Me ajude a sentar!

Ela envolveu os braços no meu pescoço e a puxei um pouco pra cima!Ela me soltou e olhou m volta.

-Veio se certificar de que eu e Jake estamos mortos , Sam?- perguntou sarcástica como só ela pode ser.

-Não - foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.E saiu foi abraçar a filha e Charlie foi logo atrá no batente da porta, Leah me olhou ainda abraçada a Sue , eu sorri e sai.

Desci as escadas com um sorriso bobo na me olhavam curiosos e ansiosos para que eu confirmasse tudo o que eles tinham eu simplesmente me sentei no sofá achando graça e pensando _nela._

* * *

_Primeiro _quero pedir **perdão **para você demorei muiiiiito tempo, bom este capitulo já estava pronto, mas eu não estava 'preparada' e tambem não tinha motivação para continuar a escrever, não por culpa de vocês é claro.

Bom, eu pretendo voltar com as outras , fics pois acho que continuar algumas e criar outras.

Muito obrigado por lerem, desculpa demora e não esqueçam das Reviews.

Love,

Isa Cleawater xoxo.


End file.
